tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Argilac Strong-Arm
Argilac Strong-Arm is a reachman, King of Markarth and the Reach in A Fractured Tamriel. Appearance and Character Argilac is very tall and strong for a reachman, he is 6'3 tall and covered in both ritual and battle scars. He is not a young man, but he isn't old either (so he's about in his early 30's) He is handsome in a kingly, dignified sort of way, he keeps his long black hair in a ponytail and his face Clean-shaven. He has startlingly light blue eyes. Argilac is a brave and very determined man, he is stubborn and proud, not giving up on things or admitting defeat easily. He dislikes nords but has great respect for the orcs due to serving with them in the legion and the high orc population in the reach. He loves his wife Karan and his son, Bannon. He loves his daughter Glory as well but always worries that she may try to hurt Bannon out of jealousy or cause problems with succession when he dies. History Argilac was born from the noble Strong-Arm line, said to be descended from ancient kings of the reach and was prophesied for greatness from a young age. At 16 he joined the imperial legion and honed his war and command skills in the battles engulfing the empire at that time. More importantly, Argilac also met many other young men who shared his dream of a united, free reach. when the empire began to collapse, Argilac left the legion with his many supporters and marched on his home. he recovered the ancient Red eagle's fury, the local kings ceded the land in fear and the reach chiefs bent the knee to him. He also brought home an illegitimate daughter from his army days and made his wife, Karan, his queen. Relations Karan- his wife, she is about 4 years younger than him and is also a warrior like Argilac. She loves him but both their duties keep them away from each other more often than not. Bannon- his son, he is 10 years old, he is already wise beyond his years and shows evidence of magical skill. He is said to look very like his father, being almost as tall as the average reachman (and probably stronger) despite his tender years. He is however very immature and naive still due to his youth. Glory- his illegitimate daughter, born during his legion days, Glory has inheirited her father's grit and determination, as well as his good looks, she often feels inferior to Bannon, due to his intelligence and strength even at such a young age. She loves her father, but feels ignored by him at times. Rezzan gro-Khazgur- Argilac's right-hand man and blood brother, they served in the legion together. Koron: Argilac's older brother, he died fighting in the legion. Arval: Argilac's brother-in-law, a local chief. They have formed a close bond over the years, considering themselves true brothers. Various uncles and cousins, living in the reach, they generally respect him. A Fractured Tamriel In the ashes of the empire, Argilac and his family work to turn the reach into a strong and thriving kingdom with Markarth as capital. However, he faces suspicion from the local chiefs and the contempt and hate of local Nords both in his kingdom and elsewhere. He has sent envoys to the local Orcs, who respect him, but his offers have been politely declined. Category:Characters Category:A Fractured Tamriel Category:Reachmen Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Warriors